Illusion's Piercing Fire
by PastaSentient
Summary: A single mistake changes everything. Under Godaime Hokage Orochimaru's rule, Uchiha Sasuke is killed in the massacre and Uzumaki Naruto is placed upon a different team under the calculating eye of Momochi Zabuza. All the while twenty-nine year old Uchiha Itachi protects his son as he watches from beneath a cloak with red clouds...Major AU


**Title: Illusion's Piercing Fire**

**Summary: A single mistake changes everything. Under Godaime Hokage Orochimaru's rule, Uchiha Sasuke is killed in the massacre and Uzumaki Naruto is placed upon a different team under the calculating eye of Momochi Zabuza. All the while twenty-nine year old Uchiha Itachi protects his son as he watches from beneath a cloak with red clouds...Major AU**

**AN: Hello and welcome to my first Naruto-centric fic. Please enjoy!**

**Warnings: Character Death, Spoilers, Basic Ninja Content.**

**Chapter 1**

The young boy stood at attention alongside his peers in the Godaime Hokage's office as reptilian eyes observed the group of children. The yellow eyes stood out from the almost sickly pale skin and long raven black hair. Every move the man made was unnaturally smooth and precise. Fifty years of age and yet the man still looked barely forty thanks to his numerous experiments in the realm of science. Fifty years of age and the most powerful shinobi in Konoha if not the entire world. His mastery over the Impure World Resurrection had sickened many shinobi throughout Konoha, but none had objected to the immense strength it had granted the Village Hidden in the Leaves.

The boy honestly did not care whether his Godaime Hokage used the technique. It would never bring his parents back considering that their souls were within the Shinigami's belly. Naruto felt his teeth clinch slightly as the anger swelled back up within his heart. His parents, as he had been told by Orochimaru-sensei, had been Namikaze Minato and Uzumaki Kushina. Naruto had long since accepted this. It had been the information he had received the night before from Orochimaru-sensei that granted him an all consuming rage.

The illusions he could not control had driven his first caretakers insane. The fire that reacted to his emotions had killed his best friend. These abilities, that Orochimaru-sensei had spent countless hours teaching him to control, were the result of him being the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki. Namikaze Minato had sealed the monstrous beast within his own son.

The redhead mentally shook himself to banish the anger. Anger was taboo. Joy, love, laughter, and passion were all emotions allowed, but anger was forbidden to him for the sake of the Village's safety.

Naruto internally grimaced as he thought of the Village. Despite Orochimaru's attempts otherwise, the village still glared at Naruto with hatred. And since he could not be angry at them for it, Naruto smiled. He could not be angry, so he did the only thing he could and buried the emotion beneath a facade of happiness.

"You are all...shinobi," Orochimaru spoke suddenly and softly. Naruto broke himself from his thoughts as he realized the Hokage had finished his evaluation of the graduates standing before him. The young boy noticed that Orochimaru's eyes flashed towards him briefly, and Naruto nearly smiled. Orochimaru-sensei cared for him even if no one else did.

"As you know," Orochimaru continued, "This generation is the first to undergo the new academy curriculum. The weak have been weeded out, and the strong have grown stronger. I am pleased to say that you are the strongest batch of genin graduates we have seen for quite sometime."

Naruto felt a glimmer of pride at these words. As he had managed the title of Rookie of the Year in a group this good, it meant he was at least somewhat powerful and one step closer to his goal.

"I will now ask for you all to step forward one by one. I will give you your analysis, advice, and your team assignment."

Naruto felt a rumbling change in the chakra in the air. Orochimaru-sensei had trained with each of the graduates at least once. This would be a time for great insight into his fellow graduates.

"Inuzuka Kiba, step forward."

The young genin stepped forward and bowed before the Godaime Hokage. The boy wore the common uniform of all the graduates: black hakama pants, a denim blue flak jacket, a black long sleeve shirt, fingerless gloves with a metal piece attached to the back, and the Konoha headband tied around his head. The dog that sat upon his head gave a small yip and also nodded its head towards the Hokage. Only Naruto noticed the twitch of the Hokage's lips as he attempted not to smile. Despite his snake summonings, Naruto knew Orochimaru-sensei had a soft spot for canines.

"Based upon the rigorous tests you underwent this past week, you will be scored on a scale of five. Please note that this score is based against genin skills. Merely because you receive a five does not mean you are perfect in this field. It means that you are possibly low chuunin rank in that discipline. Now, Inuzuka Kiba, you receive in the field of genjutsu a two-point-three. Your casting is horrendous, but your ability to break free from most illusions is admirable. My advice to you is to continue your skill in breaking illusions, but also learn a few."

Kiba nodded as he listened silently to the Hokage's evaluation.

"In the field of taijutsu you receive a four-point-six. Your basic academy technique is somewhat weak, but your clan techniques are above average eliminating any deficits in taijutsu. My advice is to continue advancing in your clan techniques. In the field of ninjutsu you receive a three-point-three. The amount of ninjutsu you know is somewhat lacking, but you are quite skilled with the ninjutsu you do know. My advice to you in this field is to increase your repertoire of jutsu beyond your partner techniques with Akamaru. All together you receive a score of eleven-point-two. Well done. You are assigned to Team One as a tracking unit under Hatake Kakashi."

Kiba nodded and stepped backwards with a slight smile upon his face. Hatake Kakashi was known as one of the most powerful shinobi Konoha had produced. It would be an honor to study beneath him.

"Would Hyuuga Neji please step forward."

The boy stepped forward cripsly and Naruto nearly smirked. The two had battle for a long time over the title for Rookie of the Year, but Naruto had just barely managed to beat his rival out.

"Hyuuga Neji, in the field of genjutsu you receive a score of three-point-two. You, like Kiba, are not the most skilled at casting, but your ability to break free thanks to your Byakugan is superb. My advice is to continue as your are in enhancing your kekkei genkai so that you may break free quicker. In the field of taijutsu you receive a perfect five. Your taijutsu is impeccable and I know many higher chuunin who would have difficult facing you in a pure taijutsu match. Continue your studies under your father Hizashi and you will do wonders."

Neji nodded and smiled lightly. He had worked hard for his skill and many in the Hyuuga Clan were happy that he would one day become next Clan Head. Neji only prayed that he would be able to lead them as well as his father.

"Your ninjutsu receives a score of three-point-nine. This is most irregular for a Hyuuga to score this high in ninjutsu, but I know your rivalry with Naruto caused you to learn some Fuuton jutsu. I have seen your skill with the techniques and encourage you to continue your foray into that field. Altogether you receive a score of twelve-point-one. You are also assigned to Hatake Kakashi's new tracking unit in team one."

Neji bowed and stepped backwards. The boy received a nod from Kiba and Neji smirked lightly as he returned the action. Despite their different personalities, the two had always done well together in training exercises.

"Hyuuga Hinata, please step forward."

The girl shyly took a step forward and bowed.

"Hyuuga Hinata, you receive a score of two-point-seven in the field of genjutsu. Like your cousin your Byakugan makes you skilled at recognizing them. My advice is the same to you as his. You receive in the field of ninjutsu a three-point-four. Your use of chakra threads to create a defense is astonishing and innovative. My advice to you is to continue and learn how you may use this technique as an offensive force. In field of taijutsu you also receive a perfect five. Well done. Altogether your score is an eleven-point-one. You are also assigned to Team One under Hatake Kakashi. I trust your team will do well."

Hinata nodded with a smile and stepped backwards. Joy filled her heart at the thought of being on the same team as her cousin. Neji had always treated her kindly despite his status as a Main Branch member and she was determined to protect him no matter the circumstance.

"Aburame Shino, step forward."

The bug user did and bowed before the Godaime Hokage.

"Aburame Shino, you receive a score of four-point-six in the field of genjutsu. Your use of your kikaichu to weave webs of illusions throughout the battle field is revolutionary and innovative. I am most pleased with your success in the field. Continue as you are and you may one day become one of Konoha's premier genjutsu specialists. You receive a two in the field of ninjutsu for your use of your partners, but you may need to learn other jutsu to augment them. For the use of taijutsu, you receive a three. Your use of the Academy Taijutsu is good, but I strongly suggest finding a more advanced style. You are placed on team two under Mitarashi Anko as a support/combat unit. Well done."

The Aburame nodded and took a step backwards into the line.

"Akimichi Chouji, please step forward."

Orochimaru observed the boy intently as he took an awkward step forward. The boy was all pudge at the moment and likely would be for some years, but the Hokage remembered his father had been the same way until he suddenly changed into a pillar of muscle.

"Akimichi Chouji, you receive a one in the field of Genjutsu. Your ability to break them are mediocre and your casting is nonexistent. I strongly advise you to grow in this field. In the realm of ninjutsu you receive a two for your use of family jutsu. Once again, expand your repertoire if you wish to grow. In the field of taijutsu, you receive a four-point-eight for your use fo your family style. Continue in this. Altogether you receive a score of seven-point-eight. You are slated for a team with Mitarashi Anko as a support/combat unit."

Chouji nodded with a sad smile and stepped backwards. Orochimaru knew he had been a tad harsh, but Anko would do her best to whip him into shape.

"Yamanka Ino, please step forward."

The short-haired blonde stepped forward and Orochimaru knew that if for no other reason than seeing this girl as a serious kunoichi, then he had made the right choice in changing the Academy Curriculum.

"Yamanaka Ino, you receive a four-point-two for genjutsu. Your casting and breaking are both above average. Continue in your skills for this. You receive a three in taijutsu. Your father has done excellent work teaching you your family style. In the realm of ninjutsu, you receive a four-point-eight for your excellent use of your family jutsu as well as your own personal studies in medical jutsu. Altogether you receive a twelve. Well done. You are with Akimichi Chouji and Aburame Shino on Team Two."

Orochimaru nearly smirked as the girl sighed when she heard her team designation, but kept his face blank as she stepped back into line. The Snake Sannin shook his head imperceptibly and looked at the next file on his list. The man smirked slightly as he observed the file. The elders had been staunchly against this team. Placing the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki on the same squad as a former missing-nin had been their biggest concern, but Orochimaru had finally persuaded them to see reason.

"Suzuki Tenten, please step forward."

The thirteen year old girl stepped forward. Like the rest of the graduates she wore the blue flak jacket and black pants. Attached to her lower back, however, was a large scroll of sealing that her fellow graduates knew was filled numerous weapons.

"Suzuki Tenten, you receive a three-point-seven in Genjutsu. Your skill with recognizing, breaking, and casting genjutsu is partially above average in this field thanks to your superb chakra control. Time and familiarity are your best bets for growing in this discipline. In the field of taijutsu you receive a four-point-six. We included your weapon mastery into this discipline which is why your score is so high. My advice to you is to specialize more. Your average mastery with all weapons is excellent, but superior mastery in one weapon should be your next step. In Ninjutsu, you receive a four-point-one. As with your taijutsu and the inclusion of weapon mastery, we have included your immense skills with the sealing arts to your score. It is my advise that you begin to study the inner workings of Fuuinjutsu and learn other seals than storage. Altogether you have received a score of twelve-point-four. Well done. You are assigned to Team Three under Momochi Zabuza as a specialized assassination unit. Once again, well done."

Orochimaru noticed the girl's eyes widen at his last words, but did not let it phase him as she nervously stepped back in line. Zabuza had something of a reputation among Konohagakure, but Orochimaru knew the man had a good heart underneath his gruff exterior. Ever since Haku died...the Snake Sannin shook his head and spoke the next name.

"Nara Shikamaru, step forward."

Orochimaru barely heard the boy mutter troublesome as he stepped forward. The Godaime Hokage nearly glared at the boy before sighing. It seemed nothing would ever truly break a Nara's lazy streak.

"Nara Shikamaru, I am disappointed in you," Orochimaru let a little of his killing intent reach the boy and grinned as the boy shivered, "So intelligent, but so lazy. You barely managed to meet the minimum requirements. You possess two-point-five's all across the board. The bare minimum to pass is a seven-point-five. I know you can do better. Your sense will beat it out of you, or he will go to your mother. So I suggest you start trying."

Orochimaru felt a brief hint of irritation when he noticed that the boy shivered more at the thought of his mother berating him that the Godaime's Hokage's own killing intent.

"Am I understood."

"Y-yes, Hokage-sama."

"Very well, then. You are assigned to Momochi Zabuza's assassination squad. Step back in line."

Orochimaru noticed the fear in the boy's eyes and felt a glimmer of satisfaction. Perhaps the boy would change after all. Turning to the last graduate in the line, Orochimaru felt a flicker of pride and wondered if this had been how Sarutobi-sensei felt when he had made chuunin.

"Uzumaki Naruto, step forward."

The boy stepped forwards with a brilliant smile, and Orochimaru was once again reminded of Uzumaki Kushina. They were so alike, but the reason's behind their smiles were different. Kushina smiled because she was happy. Naruto smiled because it was the only thing he knew how to do.

"Uzumaki Naruto, in genjutsu you receive a perfect score of five. Your use of your bloodline limit to force your illusions into an opponent's chakra system is blunt, but nearly impossible for anyone under jounin rank to break through. Add to that your natural resistance to genjutsu and you are deserving of your score. In taijutsu, you receive a score of three-point-six. Your technique in the Hebi Style is flawless, but your speed leaves something to be desired. I encourage you to buy weights to increase your speed. In ninjutsu, you also receive a score of five. Once again, your use of your bloodline limit to control fire is superb. When you also add the few wind jutsus you have learned, you are once again deserving of your score. Altogether you receive a score of thirteen-point-six and the title of Rookie of the Year. Well done. You are also assigned to Momochi Zabuza's Team Three."

Naruto nodded happily and walked back into place. A large grin was plastered upon his face and for once it was sincere. Orochimaru nodded at the boy and stood from his seat,

"You are all dismissed. Please see Umino-san in the lobby on your way out to receive your designated training ground. I wish you all the best."

The graduates bowed and slowly made their way out of the room. Orochimaru noticed that Naruto lingered and smiled a small smile at the boy,

"Well done, Naruto."

The boy's smile grew larger and he raced from the room. The room was empty save for the Godaime Hokage. The man sighed as he observed the paperwork strewn across his desk. As he sat down, his nose twitched slightly,

"You've been to Kumogakure."

"He wanted me to keep tabs on the Hachibi and Nibi. They are strong. Much stronger than Naruto."

"Not for long."

"Did you tell him as I asked?"

Orochimaru nodded,

"He believes the Yondaime Hokage is his father."

"Good."

"And what if he awakens the sharingan?"

"He won't."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Momochi Zabuza let his eyebrows furrow in annoyance as he entered into the lobby of the Hokage's mansion. Shouts emitting from the main office could be heard as the powerful swordsman bypassed the secretary's desk with an irritated grunt. It appeared the two were at it again. Zabuza opened the Hokage's door to a familiar sight.

Seated calmly at his desk was the one man Zabuza trusted above all others. Orochimaru had saved his life several times during the war against Yagura. The former swordsman of the Hidden Mist would forever be grateful to the Godaime Hokage for pledging Konoha's support to the fledgling rebellion that had eventually overthrown the bastard Mizukage. Zabuza briefly wondered how Mei was doing as the current Godaime Mizukage before turning his attention to the second man in the room.

Shimura Danzo stood with an angry expression upon his face as he once again yelled at the Snake Sannin. Despite Orochimaru's allowance of the ROOT division, the elderly shinobi still desired more power. This had brought many points of contention between the Hokage and his adviser. The most prominent of which they were currently arguing over.

"Damn it, Orochimaru! I cannot understand why you will not summon the corpses of the Uchiha! You have bolstered our forces beyond recognition with the numerous dead you have called upon. The nations fear us as legends such as the Shodaime, Nidaime, and Sandaime perform their missions. Why will you not bolster our strength further by granting us the Uchiha!"

Zabuza recognized the irritation upon Orochimaru's face as the Hokage sternly replied to the war-hungry shinobi,

"My decision is final. You are dismissed, Danzo."

The man looked ready to argue before he noticed that Zabuza had entered the room. Danzo's scowl deepened as he turned from the Hokage and briskly walked from the room. Zabuza chuckled slightly at the man's actions before turning to the Hokage.

"I'm not questioning your decision, Rochi, but why don't you summon the Uchiha?"

Orochimaru's eyes narrowed at Zabuza's nickname before the Snake Sannin sighed and said,

"Close the door."

The former mist shinobi did as asked and once again admired the door he had seen numerous times. The door had been made from the Great Tree of Takigakure. Zabuza smirked as he remembered the mission that had led to the destruction of the minor village and Konoha's acquisition of the seven-tailed jinchuuriki.

"You enjoyed that mission way too much, my friend," Orochimaru's voice broke Zabuza's reminiscence.

"I met my wife there, of course I enjoyed the damn mission," Zabuza growled at the Hokage.

"Ah yes, how is Fuu doing?" Orochimaru asked with a smirk that Zabuza knew was anything but innocent.

"You're the scientist," Zabuza responded in annoyance, "You know more about pregnant women than I do. Now don't side-step the question. Why haven't you summoned the Uchiha?"

"I can't. Not without risking them turning on me."

Zabuza's eyes widened at the implications,

"You mean..."

"The technique is not perfect, my friend. The Uchiha with their sharingans would be capable of breaking free from my control. And you know as well as I do what that would mean for the safety of Konoha."

Zabuza grimaced as he once again remembered the events of that night before shaking his head.

"Damn. I can see why you did not want that."

"And you also understand why Danzo cannot know of this. If he sensed any weakness in the Edo Tensei, he would take advantage of it."

Zabuza nodded irritably. He hated the old fart.

"So what did you summon me for originally, Hokage-sama."

"I want to talk to you about Naruto."

"I read his file same as the other two brats."

"Its about the Kyuubi-"

"Damn it, Rochi! You know that shit won't bother me. I married a fucking Jinchuuriki for Kami's sake!" Zabuza glared at Orochimaru before noticing amusement cross the Snake Sannin's face.

"That's not what I was referring to, though it is good that you cemented my choice about you as his sensei so firmly," Orochimaru continued to smirk, "No, what I am to tell you about regards his powers."

"Yea, the brat gets mad enough and he could go weapon of mass destruction with either that fire or illusions of his."

"Correct. The truth of the matter is, I do not know what Naruto is capable of. His control is getting better, but he has yet to even access any of the Kyuubi's forms. If his powers are so volatile when he is not even in the Bijuu cloaked form, how dangerous can he be?"

"So what do you want me to do?" Zabuza asked irritably.

Orochimaru went silent for a moment and Zabuza recognized the man was thinking. Orochimaru broke the silence almost immediately and Zabuza once again envied the man's lightning-quick mind.

"What I am about to tell you must never leave this room. Am I understood?"

The swordsman recognized the deathly cold killing intent that infused the air and nodded slowly as his mind wondered what could be so important.

"I want you to place Naruto in life or death situations as often as possible."

Zabuza felt his heart jolt and nearly reached for the sword strapped to his back.

"You want him killed?" Zabuza gritted out.

"Hardly," Orochimaru smirked at Zabuza's reaction. The man had always had a soft spot for kids, "I want him to awaken his sharingan"

Zabuza's eyes widened in surprise and then narrowed as he spoke out,

"You better tell me what was changed in Naruto's file."

"Naruto, as much as some of the higher ranked jounin want to believe, is not the son of Uzumaki Kushina and Namikaze Naruto."

"I figured that much. Kushina is still the mother I presume," Zabuza responded as he thought of the dark red hair the boy pulled into a ponytail.

"Correct. His father's name shall not be mentioned, but suffice to say his father was an Uchiha."

"How the hell did that happen? From what I heard Kushina was head over heals in love with Minato."

"She was," Orochimaru's face suddenly filled with sorrow, "It was not...consensual."

"Well I hope the bastard is in eternal torment for what happened."

Orochimaru nodded slowly as if his mind was far away. The Snake Sannin shook his head before saying,

"Seals were placed upon Naruto at a young age to prevent his activation of the Sharingan. These seals were placed upon him by his father. I have attempted to remove them, but failed."

"What about your old teammate? Jiraiya? Wasn't he a seal master?"

Orochimaru shook his head,

"Jiraiya is no longer an option. Nor do I believe he holds any loyalty to Konoha with our Sensei's execution."

Zabuza gritted his teeth at the mention of Sarutobi Hiruzen before angrily shaking his head.

"I'm sorry," Orochimaru said softly, "I know his actions in the death of Hak-"

"Don't!" Zabuza cut in harshly, "Do not say his name."

"As you wish," Orochimaru nodded in acknowledgment of his friend's pain, "I wish for you to induce Naruto into the Kyuubi's form on a mission that requires such destruction. It is my belief that the Kyuubi's form would be enough to break the seals on Naruto's eyes."

"That's a two edged sword, Rochi. Will he have the control to subdue the beast's power?"

"He needs the sharingan, Zabuza. It is the only way he will be able to control his power safely."

"I'll do it."

"I knew you would. Good luck my friend."

"You as well."

The swordsman disappeared in a cloud of mist and Orochimaru sighed. Thoughts of Jiraiya and Hiruzen-sensei had cut him almost as deeply as Haku's death had Zabuza's heart.

"How could you do it, Sensei?" Orochimaru whispered.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto shifted nervously in his seat on the grassy floor of the training ground as his new teammates idly kept themselves busy. Tenten was working on what appeared to be a new seal while Shikamaru was apparently studying a text book. Naruto smirked slightly as he realized Orochimaru-sensei's warning had scared the Nara.

"So," Tenten's voice broke the silence, "How do you guys feel about being on an assassination team?"

"It should be interesting," Naruto responded quietly even as he felt somewhat nervous from his interaction with the two. Despite his skills, Naruto had always been subtly ostracized by his peers. The redhead had recently recognized this as their parents influencing their children to stay away from him because of the Kyuubi. Naruto really could not blame them. Most of the people who had tried to get close to him as a child were either deceased or brain-dead.

"It will be troublesome," Shikamaru grumbled as he flipped another page in his textbook.

"Is that your opinion on everything?" Naruto asked in confusion. Of his fellow genin, he had interacted with Shikamaru the least.

"Yup!" Tenten responded cheerfully, "Shikamaru believes everything is troublesome. He only became a shinobi because his mother told him she would make his life more troublesome if he did not."

Naruto raised an eyebrow before turning towards Shikamaru and slammed his hand down on the Nara's book. Words spoken a long time ago by Orochimaru sprang to his mind as Shikamaru looked up in confusion.

"What the hell, Naruto! What was that for?"

"Listen up, Nara," Naruto spoke seriously, "We are shinobi now. We don't have time to be lazy. Laziness will get us all killed. So I swear to you right now, if you don't get your ass in gear and gain some strength I will make your life more troublesome than your mother ever could!"

Shikamaru was about to speak again before Naruto cut him off with an evil glare as a meager amount of killing intent suffused the air,

"And I swear to you this as well. If your laziness gets one of my comrades killed, I will end your own life."

Shikamaru gulped and nodded while Tenten looked on in approval at Naruto's words. _"Never knew Naruto could be serious and wise at the same time," _the girl laughed inwardly, _"He just is always quiet, but has that goofy smile on his face all the time. At least one of my teammates can help me get stronger."_

The three genin grew quiet once again as a gentle breeze blew through the training ground. All three were wearing their crisp new genin uniforms and it was obvious that the new uniform was causing Naruto some irritation as he scratched his body every few minutes.

The gentle flowing sound of the river near the training ground soothed the three genin as they continued waiting for their new Jounin sensei. The three had arrived thirty minutes early before the designated time as they followed the philosophy of their former teacher Umino Iruka. The man's mantra was simple in nature, but a good one to follow.

"Hurry up and wait."

Better to be early and alive than late and dead. Everything the former Academy students had done in their classes had been fast-paced and high stressed.

As it grew closer to the designated time, Naruto noticed a subtle change in the humidity of the training ground. Mist began to rise from the ground and the Rookie of the Year grimaced. It appeared their Jounin sensei had arrived.

"Tenten, Shikamaru, get in formation nine," Naruto spoke softly as he swiftly rose to this feet. The other two genin looked at him in confusion but followed the boy's orders.

Slowly the mist thickened until it became nearly impossible to see. The three genin remained in their formation even as a blazing killing intent filled the air and made it nearly impossible for the three to breathe.

"Eight points...Larynx, Spine, Lungs, Liver, Jugular, Subclavian Artery, Kidneys, Heart. Eight points of death. Which one will I go for first?"

Naruto gulped as the voice rose from the mist and the boy knew they would have to get rid of the water-ridden air if they wanted to survive whatever test the Jounin was giving. Which meant he would have to use one of his "special" techniques.

"Shikamaru, Tenten, hit the deck and stay as low as you can until the mist is gone," Naruto spoke as softly as possible though he knew their Jounin had probably heard him. Master's of the Silent Killing technique were adept at locating their opponent purely through sound.

The two genin looked at Naruto again in confusion before both dropped quickly to the ground. Naruto noticed this with approval before sighing and letting the constant rage he buried rise up. Molten anger bubbled in his throat as he thought of his treatment at the hands of the villagers. The boy smirked even as he felt the hatred rise. He could never hurt the villagers, but perhaps he could take his anger out on someone for a bit.

Suddenly spinning with his arm's cresting in a crescent motion, a large circular wave of fire rushed from Naruto's body and cleared the the mist from the training ground.

The tips of the grass were singed and Naruto grimaced as he felt himself pant lightly. The control for that technique was difficult as it required him to regulate both his chakra and his rage. Too much rage and his own teammates would be scorched. Not enough chakra and the fire would not be hot enough to dissipate the mist.

No one stood in the clearing but Naruto and his teammates who had slowly risen to their feet.

"Did you get him?" Tenten asked hesitantly.

"I doubt it," Naruto panted.

"Good instincts," a voice spoke as from the river arose the form of Momoichi Zabuza, "Now, I wanted to see how you guys reacted to my Hidden Mist Technique. You did well. Now let me see how your other skills are."

The man shot forward so fast the three genin did not even see him move. When they saw the man disappear, Naruto let loose another smaller wave of fire with a slash of his hand. Briefly they saw a flicker and Naruto smirked as he realized he had forced the Jounin to jump.

Tenten seemed to have realized the same and had pulled her sealing scroll from her back. The girl quickly opened the scroll and Naruto felt himself grow amazed as a barrage of kunai and shuriken shot forth from the scroll.

Another flicker in the air and the three genin quickly dispersed from their position as Tenten's same kunai were flung back at their position. Naruto realized that Zabuza had swung his sword and made the projectiles bounce back towards the three genin. This guy was not going to take it easy on them it seemed.

Another shift in the air and Naruto jumped as high as he could as Zabuza's ridiculously large sword passed through the air beneath the lithe redhead.

"Oi!" Naruto asked irritably, "Are you trying to kill me?"

The form of the Jounin appeared before them and Naruto once again wondered if he would ever be able to move at such speeds that you could not be seen with the naked eye.

"Just testing your skill, brat."

The man suddenly froze before his body slumped into a relaxed posture.

"Shadow Possession: Success," Shikamaru whispered with a smirk.

"Good work, Shika!" Naruto smiled at the shadow user, "Now let's finish this!"

Naruto was about to send a spear of fire at the man before the Jounin suddenly started chuckling. The man looked at Shikamaru and said,

"I'm guessing your father is just as lazy as you are if he did not tell you about me."

"Excuse me?" Shikamaru eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"Just watch."

Shikamaru's eyes went wide as he suddenly lost control of his body. This man...

"I fought your father once," Zabuza smirked as he walked towards Shikamaru which also caused the young Nara to walk towards his Jounin sensei, "We were at a stand still for a few hours, but in the end I had the stronger chakra. I cannot control shadows like you do; but once a shadow is latched upon me, I can suffuse it with my own chakra and take control of your technique."

Shikamaru gulped as he realized that the only real technique he knew was useless against the man.

"Don't forget about us!" Tenten's voice suddenly broke the silence as she released another barrage of projectiles at the former Swordsman of the Hidden Mist. The man broke free from the shadows and jumped into the air with a sigh at the girl's telegraphed attack. If she had remained silent it would have been far more effective.

He was silently impressed as a wave of fire rushed to meet him within the air. The boy's control was better than Orochimaru's comments belayed. Zabuza pulled his sword from his back and infused the blade with his chakra. The man smirked at the look on Naruto's face as he batted the fire away with his sword.

The man landed, but once again started to dodge as short arrow bursts of fire rushed towards him. Zabuza was impressed once again as he recognized kunai hidden within the fire arrows. Regular kunai joined the fray from the opposite side and the Swordsman mentally complimented Tenten and Naruto's teamwork. Both would need to learn to fight at a closer range and Zabuza briefly mused over the thought of teaching the two sword techniques before a kunai with an explosive tag forced the man to bat the weapon into the sky with his sword. It seemed Shikamaru had decided to contribute. His aim was not as good as Tenten's or Naruto's, but the blast radius of his explosive tag would have made up for it.

Naruto gritted his teeth as Zabuza continued to lazily dodge all of team three's attacks. It was time to pull out some of his other techniques. Mentally preparing himself, Naruto let loose a blast of concentrated chakra upon Zabuza. Their was no finesse in his genjutsu. It was just pure, overwhelming power.

The swordsman seemed to stumble for a moment and it looked like he was about to succumb to the sleep genjutsu before he suddenly regained his footing and a smirk crossed his face.

"That was a doozy!"

Naruto growled as he let loose another barrage of fire arrows and felt himself grow even more annoyed as Zabuza easily dodged the attacks. Suddenly the man disappeared with a burst of speed and Naruto felt himself punched heavily in the gut.

Blood and spittle was coughed from his throat as pain exploded in his stomach. Despite this, the pain almost immediately began to recede and Naruto once again thanked his quick regenerative powers.

Not letting the punch get the better of him, Naruto quickly grabbed the man's fist with his left hand and lashed out with an open handed spear fist with his right. Fire coated the boy's hand as it lightly grazed the Jounin's side. Naruto was about to mentally congratulate himself before the man collapsed to the ground in a spray of water.

"Shit! A water clone," Naruto murmured angrily. The boy looked to his teammates and noticed they were engaged in taijutsu matches of their own with the man. Quickly deciding upon who need help, Naruto rushed towards Shikamaru's side but was stopped and forced to dodge as several kunai impacted his former location.

"You took down my clone," Zabuza nodded at the boy, "Let's see how you do against the real thing in taijutsu."

Naruto grimaced, but did not let the swordsman make the first move. The boy rushed forward in a weaving motion and Zabuza was once again reminded that Naruto had been trained in the Hebi Style by Orochimaru. Fire coated the boy's hands, forearms, shins, and feet as he launched a series of jabs at the Jounin.

Zabuza made careful to avoid coming into contact with those areas as he skillfully blocked each attack. The boy was good. Not as good as a taijutsu specialist, but good for a rookie genin. Zabuza mentally nodded. He had seen enough.

The swordsman suddenly disappeared and all three genin fell unconscious from neck strikes. Zabuza reappeared in the clearing of the training ground and smiled. Time for the psychological evaluation.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Well that is the end of the first chapter. Hope you enjoyed it! Please review!**


End file.
